As computing technology changes, legacy files and storage systems often need to be transferred and converted to new formats to take advantage of benefits of the new technology. When copying and transforming such legacy data, it is vital that data corruption be avoided. Error detection and correction information for verifying integrity of data, such as checksums, can be generated by a computing system performing the transformation, and for small amounts of data, the chance of data corrupted during transformation passing a verification check is remote. However, when large amounts of data are involved, the likelihood of data errors during a data copy and transformation, that would have otherwise been extremely improbable, increases.